


Spiders

by WinchesterNovak



Series: The Modern AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, also sonya goes by lizzy in this bc after tfc i couldn't bear calling her sonya in this, chuck is a bug collector, chuck is thomas's step-brother, it was just the first part i was able to write, it's only mentioned in this one but still relevant, the gladers and some of the members of group b live in a share house together, they've been part of a family unit since they were like six and four so they're p close, this is super short but its only a small part of my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterNovak/pseuds/WinchesterNovak
Summary: ‘You know, I’ve been trying to ignore it, but I think there’s something at the end of our bed.’One of Chuck's spider's gets loose and Thomas remembers why his brother irritates him





	Spiders

‘You know, I’ve been trying to ignore it, but I think there’s something at the end of our bed,’ Newt says in a quiet, measured voice. Beside him, Thomas & Minho’s eyes open, slowly, discomfort clear on both their faces.  
‘I thought I was imagining it,’ Thomas whispers, biting his lip. ‘What do you think it is?’ he adds.  
‘Only one way to find out,’ Minho replies. He rips the bedclothes off the three of them in one fluid movement.  
‘Hey!’ Thomas yells, the sudden cold breeze hitting his legs. ‘It’s the middle of winter in case you’ve forgotten.’ Minho rolls his eyes.

‘Well, whose getting up to find out what it is?’ Newt says as he switches the bedside lamp on. Both his boyfriends just stare at him. He sighs. ‘This is why we don’t let Brenda talk us into watching horror films before bed,’ he grouches. But he doesn’t make any move to get out of bed himself. The three of them continue to stare at each other.  
‘Well we can’t sit like this all night,’ Thomas reminds them after a few moments of silence.  
‘Then go and find out what was in bed with us,’ Minho suggests. Thomas doesn’t move either.

Finally, Minho is the one to give in.  
‘ _Fine_ ,’ he exaggerates the word. ‘I’ll do it. I didn’t know I was dating a pair of babies,’ he teases, slowly getting up off the mattress.  
‘You knew exactly what you were in for,’ Newt disagrees, a teasing smile on his face. ‘You’ve known us both since middle school.’ Everything would be like a normal night if it weren’t for whatever _it_ is in the pile of blankets in the corner of the room.

Minho approaches the blankets slowly and carefully. He doesn’t want to spook it in case it attacks. He begins to unravel the blankets, careful with his movements. Finally, he finds it. A small, hairy spider. He scoops it up in his hands, shivering at the contact.  
‘It’s okay,’ he tells his boyfriends. ‘It’s one of Chuck’s damn spiders.’  
‘Bloody Chuck,’ Newt remarks. He tries to sound annoyed, but still a slight tone of affection slips through. Thomas groans.  
‘Why did _I_ get the sibling who likes to collect insects?’  
‘Technically, spiders are arachnids,’ Newt corrects him.  
‘Not helping,’ Thomas replies.

‘So, who’s taking the spider back to Chuck?’ Newt says after a moment of all three of them staring at the furry offender.  
‘He’s _your_ brother,’ Minho says, shoving his cupped hands in Thomas’ direction.  
‘You caught it!’ Thomas argues, shrinking back against the headboard. Newt rolls his eyes.  
‘How about we toss a coin?’ he suggests.  
‘Or Thomas could stop being a baby and take responsibility for his family members,’ Minho replies.

‘Fine!’ Thomas surrenders. ‘Give me the fucking thing.’  
‘Be careful not to squash it! Chuck would never forgive us,’ Newt pipes up.  
‘Right now, I don’t particularly care. I’ve lost valuable sleep over this,’ Thomas replies, bitterly, remembering his early lecture. After the transfer has been made, both Minho and Thomas shuddering all the way, Thomas makes his way down the hall to Chuck’s room. He pounds on the door.  
‘Chuck! We found something of yours in our room!’ he calls.

Chuck appears in the doorway a few minutes later.  
‘What’s up, Thomas? It’s pretty late,’ Chuck adds. Thomas thinks his brother looks almost more tired than he feels, dark curly hair sticking up all over the place and to his even darker skin.  
‘This,’ he thrusts the spider towards his brother, fondness replaced immediately with irritation when he remembers why he’s there, ‘was in the end of our bed.’ Chuck eagerly takes the spider from him.  
‘You found Michelle!’  
‘You _knew_ you had a spider missing and you didn’t tell us?’ Thomas responds in disbelief.  
‘Well she’s not venomous or anything and after that film we all watched, I didn’t want to scare anyone,’ Chuck tells him.  
‘Have I told you you’re my least favourite brother?’ Thomas grumbles.  
‘I’m you’re only brother,’ Chuck replies.  
‘Thank God for that.’

Thomas meanders down the hall again, frowning as he thinks of the mess he and the other two will have to clean up before they go back to bed. He just reaches the door when Lizzy, Newt’s younger sister sticks her head out of her bedroom door, followed by her girlfriend, Harriet.  
‘What’s all the noise out here?’ she asks in her slight English lilt.  
‘Some of us are trying to sleep around here,’ Harriet adds. Thomas shuts the door.

***

There are four very tired faces around the kitchen table the next morning.  
‘I suppose we ought to be grateful none of the cats wanted to sleep with us last night,’ Newt muses over a cup of tea in the kitchen.  
‘It wasn’t venomous. They could’ve saved us a lot of trouble,’ Thomas replies, bitterly. Newt snorts.  
‘No it wouldn’t. We would’ve been too worried and would’ve had to have taken them to the vet.’ Thomas frowns at his coffee.  
‘Yeah, I suppose you’re right.’

Harriet yawns, gliding through the three boys to the coffee machine.  
‘Thomas, please try and have your family dramas during the day,’ she remarks.  
‘You live with Chuck too. You know what he’s like.’  
‘He just didn’t want to scare us,’ Lizzy reasons, appearing suddenly in the doorway, toast already in hand. ‘It was sweet, in a way.’  
‘Would have been sweeter if I didn’t have a lecture at 10,’ Thomas grouches. ‘Hey, Chuck!’ he suddenly yells, face pointed at the ceiling. ‘Next time you have an escapee, just tell us!’

**Author's Note:**

> this series has a [pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.com.au/winchesternovak00/tmr-modern-au-fic/) if y'all want to know more about the universe


End file.
